Hatred and Wanting
by KAHTz
Summary: Hidan finally decides to confront his partner about his feelings. The problem is how Kakuzu will react. Slightly AU, Rated M for language and sex.
1. Flirtation

It was a normal day. Nothing particularly interesting going on. Kakuzu and Hidan were off on a personal mission out to find a ninja that held a wealthy bounty. Kakuzu's search for money never ended.

Kakuzu had been giving Hidan weird looks all day. It was making him a bit uneasy. He'd developed quite a fondness for the other man. Their walk had become awfully silent a few hours ago and neither had spoken since. Well, except for when Hidan stubbed his toe and cursed for about 10 minutes before they continued to walk.

He'd been thinking up ways to confront Kakuzu, did the other man have the same feelings about him. Was all their violent hatred really pent up emotions of lust and wanting? Hidan would never know; unless he asked.

He'd been working up the courage all morning. He had to do it; it'd been plaguing him for weeks. I mean he was manly, good looking, sexy and powerful. What more could Kakuzu want. And he was around him 24/7. Was he the only one having some sexual frustrations? He thought not.

He broke the silence.

"Oi, Kakuzu, can we stop…I…uhh…my toe hurts again."

Kakuzu just glared at him, but stopped none the less as Hidan pretended to check his toe.

"You're pathetic you know" Kakuzu muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Fuck off, this hurts!" Hidan said, getting a bit pissed at Kakuzu's snobbish attitude, not to say he wasn't used to it.

Kakuzu just pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and continued to walk, leaving Hidan behind.

"Hey fucker! Don't think you can just leave me here!" Hidan called after him and did a jog to catch up.

There was another moment of silence, it was getting frustrating. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He walked in front of Kakuzu, cutting him off.

"Move"

"Aww come on, why the glare. You're being silent and it's creepin me out."

"Why would I waste my time talking to you? There are other things on my mind. So move." Kakuzu replied, getting agitated.

He was just about to push Hidan out of the way when Hidan brought his hand up to stop him.

"What the hell is your problem Hidan, we have somewhere to be." Kakuzu growled.

"We always have somewhere to fucking be, can't you take it easy for one fucking moment, I'm tired of this shit, always doing whatever the fuck you want. I…need to talk to you." Hidan ranted, becoming silent at the end.

Kakuzu just raised an eyebrow.

"Make it quick then."

"Well…_fuck_…Iuh…Kakuzu…how do you really…_feel_…about…me?"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan like he was crazy.

"You're my partner…I tolerate you and that's it." Kakuzu replied indifferently, shoving Hidan aside and continuing to walk. Hidan kept pace and walked by his side.

"Nothing more?" He questioned, his confidence a bit shaken.

"No" Kakuzu replied, not even glancing at the other.

Hidan decided it was time to try a different and more direct approach.

"Not even if I do this…" He slid his coat off his shoulder, revealing a bit of his perfect soft white skin.

Kakuzu glanced over to see what Hidan was doing. He rolled his eyes at the others attempt and hid a small smile under his mask as he turned his eyes back to the road. He was really beginning to wonder what the other was up to.

"No." A firm answer.

"Not even this…" Hidan said and he slid his coat down to rest on both his bent elbows; exposing his perfectly toned chest.

Kakuzu looked over in annoyance and quickly turned back to watching forward to hide the blush that crept across his face.

"No…not even that. Now stop that, you're lagging behind."

"Fuck you Kakuzu!" Hidan said as he hopped a step to catch up. Kakuzu stopped to roll his eyes at the other and stare him down. Hidan's temper was terrible.

Hidan smirked as the other stopped. "How about now" He said as he grabbed Kakuzu's coat by the collar and pulled so that their bodies pressed together, Hidan arched in a sensual position and let his warm breath caress the others face.

Kakuzu freaked out. He wasn't blind, Hidan was…good looking. Hell he was pretty damn attractive. But he would never admit it. He didn't know what had gotten into the other man.

"Fuck off Hidan!" He growled and smacked Hidan with his money carrying case. He quickly turned away from Hidan and wiped the trickle of blood that was coming from his nose.

"Hey fucker! That hurt…Do it again" Hidan smirked cheekily.

"You're a creep" Kakuzu said, pretending he wasn't amused or a little turned on.

"If you don't keep walking and quit it with this shit, I _will_ kill you." Kakuzu threatened, not facing the other to try and hide his blush. Now that he thought about it, he wanted Hidan to keep going. He'd have to pull a stunt of his own later tonight. Once he had his money.

TBC


	2. Exploration

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hey can I get a refill over here?" Hidan said and held up his empty glass.

"If you get drunk tonight I'm not wasting my time trying to pry you out of here" Kakuzu mumbled, not drinking himself because he didn't want to have to remove his mask in public.

"You think I'm that soft that I'd get drunk off 2 glasses? Yeah fuckin' right" Hidan scoffed as the bartender took his glass and turned to refill it.

Kakuzu just turned his eyes back to stare at the bar table in front of him. He thought he'd be happy once he'd gotten his money but then Hidan demanded they go out for some fun. Kakuzu knew what he was getting into by agreeing but it was only fair as Hidan was made to follow behind him for a few days straight. He really hated being dragged to dirty clubs and bars, Hidan had no standards when it came to going out. As long as the place had alcohol and people it was good enough for him. Kakuzu on the other hand would prefer to go to a nice quiet bar but no, that wasn't Hidan's style and since he was now calling the shots, Kakuzu had no choice but to tag along.

It was always the same on these nights… and it was always clear what Hidan's motives were. His silver haired friend would either dance for hours and then get smashed at the bar; resulting in Kakuzu having to lug home an idiotic and trashed Hidan. Or, he would try and pick up some bimbo slut resulting in Kakuzu returning to wherever they were staying alone or having to find something to do himself while Hidan and his new girl claimed their hotel room for hours.

After the display Hidan had put that afternoon, he knew tonight wouldn't be different than any other. At least it was taking Hidan's pent up sexual energy out on subjects that weren't himself; that was always welcomed.

He groaned as he saw a heavily made-up blonde skinny thing approach Hidan at the bar. Hidan winked at her; bought her a drink and Kakuzu laid his head into his hands as Hidan disappeared onto the dance floor for the second time that night. The club music was shaking his body and his head was not appreciating the loud noise that some people seemed to call music.

He sat looking miserable until he felt a tap on his own shoulder. It was rare anyone approached him; he figured he made himself look intimidating enough to ward off unwanted contact but apparently he was wrong. If he wasn't feeling so indifferent to life he would have been startled by the unwanted contact of someone else's fake nail prodding into his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to face the annoyance.

"You okay big guy?" The girl asked; concern reflecting in her large eyes. He just stared at her…he'd never seen someone else with eyes almost the exact shade of Hidan's before. Why was everything brining his thoughts back to his infuriating excuse for a partner.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Kakuzu voice was low as he pried his eyes away from the woman and stood up. She looked a little confused as he walked right away from her and right out the front door of the club; he needed a bit of air.

The silent night was welcoming against the heat of the noisy nightclub. He could finally hear his own thoughts over the pounding beats of the music and he sighed as he leaned against the brick wall of the large building.

He couldn't just leave because he didn't want to think of what kind of mess Hidan would get himself into. He could pass out somewhere, get alcohol poisoning, commit a public crime; violence, nudity, indecency ect. He might knock up some chick, hurt someone and might even go as far as to kill someone, you never knew with that fucker and Kakuzu was getting tired of babysitting, especially as he wasn't getting paid for any of this.

Another thing that seemed to piss him off was how his thoughts were constantly drawn back to Hidan because he had to keep an eye on him. He really would rather to never have Hidan inside of his head. His mind wandered back to the previous events of the day; the creamy soft skin of Hidan's chest and the way that he had pressed himself up to Kakuzu like that was a normal thing to do. He really must have no morals what so ever. He felt pissed off but his cheeks were beginning to heat up despite the coolness of the outside air.

His eyebrows creased as he pushed himself up and turned to go back inside. The heat and noise of the nightclub hit him like bricks as he opened the big metal doors. He looked around and noticed the girl from before was gone from the bar and he walked over and sat on the same stool as before. His back was to the bar and his eyes were glued to the crowd; searching out the shine of Hidan's silver slicked back hair. He finally caught sight of his partner; some girl was grinding all over him and he seemed to be reciprocating willingly.

'_How can such a stubborn and powerful man be such a slut'_ Kakuzu thought as he closed his eyes; his chest heaving with a heavy sigh. He stood and made his way into the mass of bodies. He was about to reach the spot where Hidan was but a few people cut him off. When he looked back it seemed there was now a man dancing with him and that girl. What he hadn't noticed from his seat at the bar was that his shirt was gone and his hair was falling out of place; sweat slicking the stray strands to the sides of his face.

For that moment Kakuzu was sure his face was turning red from more than just the heat. His gaze focused in on Hidan, swaying around. Everyone else was being blurred out by his eyes. He never noticed it before, but Hidan had a much larger build than he'd remembered. Probably because he either never took the time to look at the man, or just always pictured him as weaker than himself and therefore thinner.

His entire body was covered in a thin shine that glowed from the overhead lights. The song had turned slow with a hard beat and Hidan's leg had become the dancing pole of the girl while his back had become the victim of the actions of the other man. Hidan's head lulled back onto his shoulders and as his hair fell backwards his eyes slid closed. The man leaned in closer. Hidan's back bent as the man placed his hands on Hidan's shoulders and continued to move against him. The woman leaned up to lick a path up Hidan's abs. Hidan's mouth fell open at the purely sexual treatment and the man behind him leaned down further. Was he going to…

Kakuzu couldn't bring himself to watch this disgusting display any longer. He shoved through the now slow grinding crowd and grabbed Hidan by the wrist –which was grossly sweaty just for the record-

He ignored Hidan's extremely pissed off expression as he pulled him off of the floor, away from his other sluts and threw him up against the wall close to the back doors.

"Honestly Kakuzu what the fuck was that!" Hidan said, about to start walking back to his '_friends' _who were also probably wondering what had happened.

"We're leaving Hidan"

"The fuck! As if we're leaving. Why the fuck are you being so pissy? Do I need to go buy you a drink?"

Kakuzu's eyes brightened in fury and his gaze would have been piercing if he were staring at anyone else.

"Are you pissed because I get all the girls? Or because I didn't ask you to fuckin dance with me" Hidan teased.

"Dancing with you would be the **last** thing I'd ever want to do" Kakuzu gritted from behind clenched teeth.

"Then what the fuck is it!? Because I don't just want to stand here while you go all PSM on me. I put up with your stupid 3 day errant for money so now you can shut the fuck up and let me have fun for a few hours!" Hidan said exasperatedly. His sweaty hand pressed firmly against Kakuzu's shoulder and went to shove him out of the way. His eyes were hazy from alcohol and fatigue and his abs sparkled under the white lights as he moved forward. Hidan stopped his movement as he noticed the look in Kakuzu's eyes.

"Dude, are you seriously sick or something? The fuck are you staring at me like that for?"

Hidan didn't even register Kakuzu's movement before he was being pushed out of the back doors and slammed up against the brick wall; the cold air quickly chilling his wet skin. Kakuzu's hand was digging firmly into his shoulder, making it so he couldn't move at all.

"KAKUZU! Get the fuck off of-" Hidan's cries were silenced by the brute force of Kakuzu's lips pressing against his own. His eyes widened in surprise. Hadn't he gotten slugged in the face with a briefcase earlier in the day for trying to make a move on his partner? How was this fair at all!?

Kakuzu's mouth persisted and his grip on Hidan's shoulder tightened painfully. Hidan's eyes slid closed and he began to relax into the kiss. He tried to move himself closer to Kakuzu, trying to stay warm as the sweat on his skin began to dry very quickly when a cold breeze swept past them.

Kakuzu pulled away, leaving them both breathless and speechless as they stared at each other.

"Wanna explain what that was all about?" Hidan asked skeptically, not like he disliked what was happening. Did Kakuzu sneak in a few drinks while he was off dancing? Well, he shouldn't complain, he'd much rather play around with Kakuzu than some kids he found at the club.

Kakuzu looked down to the side, trying to advert his gaze as much as possible.

"Is that a no-"Hidan began, he took 2 steps forward; bridging the gap between him and his partner. "I'm getting a little cold you know" his voice dripped with lust as he opened Kakuzu's jacket and slipped inside. He really was getting chilly. He was still damp and without a shirt.

Kakuzu was still trying to avoid confrontation, even with Hidan now literally in his clothes, pressed right up against him.

"Kuzu- were you just being a fuckin' psycho just now or were you serious about that kiss? Because…I've been looking forward…to exploring…." Hidan whispered as he grasped Kakuzu's chin in his hand. He turned it, despite Kakuzu's silent protests of resistance. He took a hold of Kakuzu's mask with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, letting his lips ghost over the other's before letting them press together lightly again.

Kakuzu's hard exterior was faltering as Hidan was teasing him apart. As soon as those lips were on his again he was about to crack, and when Hidan decided to suddenly bite down on his bottom lip that was the last straw. He moved a hand up quickly to grasp the back of Hidan's head and he shoved him back against the wall.

* * *

I know it was terrible to stop there but I couldn't help but torture you guys ;D I didn't plan on it but this one is developing into needing a few more chapters ;D Those will be up soon I promise :D Please leave me some reviews 3 I have a lot of other fics to finish and ideas for new ones! So if you don't review I wont be motivated to update this very quickly! Leave me some feedback!

Love you all :3


	3. Release

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hidan groaned as his head made contact with the wall. He almost felt like a prostitute; making out in the back alley behind a club, it was dirty, it was dangerous and it was only turning him on even more.

Kakuzu's tongue darted out to lick at Hidan's swollen lips, begging for entrance. Hidan opened his mouth willingly, allowing Kakuzu access. Their tongues moved against each other and Hidan dominated; gaining access into Kakuzu's own delicious mouth.

Hidan tasted of alcohol and Kakuzu groaned as the other man's tongue slicked over ever part of his mouth.

They finally had to break away for air; Kakuzu still had Hidan trapped between the wall and his torso and he looked down at him. He chuckled.

"I gotta admit Kakuzu…I've had plenty of time to fantasize about moments like this-" Kakuzu blushed. He didn't really like the thought of having been eye candy for Hidan on all those occasions that he couldn't control his hormones. "But I never imagine that I'd be able to dominate you as easily as I just did, never thought you'd be such a pushover."

Kakuzu's hand sprung up to grasp Hidan's throat, constricting tighter as he saw a grin break out across his face.

"You really piss me off Hidan" Kakuzu growled lowly and he tightened his grip even more. Hidan squirmed beneath him. "You run around flaunting yourself everywhere; the Akatsuki's resident slut. And yet you think you can be dominant? Like you said yourself, it's only been a few minutes." He growled again as he let his grip loosen enough to let Hidan breathe but not enough to let him separate his back from the wall. He moved his other hand up the other's sticky chest to one of Hidan's very erect nipples and flicked at it with his strong fingers.

Hidan groaned, his head turned to the side. He tried to get more air into his lungs but at the same time wished Kakuzu would tighten his grip again. He knew that Kakuzu knew everything he did, he did roughly. Sex was no different and he was sure that after living with Kakuzu for so long his partner had the ability to satisfy him better than anyone else. He just had to wind him up a bit first.

A blush began to spread across his cheeks as the chill he'd been feeling from the night air was disappearing, being replaced by the warm flushed feeling of pure arousal.

Kakuzu pinched the pert nub between 2 fingers and twisted it until he elicited a rough groan from Hidan. It didn't take a genius to figure Hidan out, he was a violent person and Kakuzu was sure that anything less than torturous wouldn't be enough for the squirming man beneath him.

Kakuzu stepped even closer to Hidan; pressing him against the wall with his body alone as he removed his hand from Hidan's throat and began to twist his other nipple in the other direction.

"F-fuckkk Kakuzu!" Hidan moaned; his cries vibrating through the alleyway. Kakuzu just grunted and leaned down to sink his teeth into Hidan's exposed collarbone. The man under him continued to squirm around; not knowing what to do to get more.

Kakuzu released Hidan at once, his hands and mouth leaving the flushed skin of his partner.

"What happened to your shirt Hidan?" Kakuzu's voice had dropped with arousal as he took a minute to compose himself.

"I-I don't even fucking remember" Hidan said between laboured breaths. "But what the fuck, why are you asking now? What happened to all of, you know" He made some frantic hand motions between himself and Kakuzu's body.

"Well someone's eager." Kakuzu grumbled and almost let a smirk break out across his now exposed face.

"Hey! How the hell do you expect me to just back off and go back to normal after that! I'll say it again- What the fuck! Can you get the fuck back over here?"

"I dunno…" Kakuzu's voice was gruff, even though he was teasing, no tone in his voice hinted towards it.

Hidan's eyes squinted in frustration. He decided to just step towards Kakuzu himself, he began to trace Kakuzu's jaw line with his tongue, noting the other's quickened breaths.

While the stitched man's eyes had fallen closed, Hidan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife. He whipped out the blade and before Kakuzu knew what was going on he had sliced the front of his shirt in half. He admired the tanned man's chest; looking quite pleased with himself.

"H-Hidan!" Kakuzu said; panicked as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Is this what happened when he let his guard down for even one second? Where had that knife come from?..and what was he going to wear home now. _Ugh_ they were going to look like…hookers if they had to catch a ride or take the bus home. Great.

Kakuzu's hand sprung up to grasp the knife away from Hidan, who let an annoyed look flash across his face but never took his eyes away from Kakuzu's torso.

"Why are you staring like that?" Kakuzu said, not that he was self-conscious, well not really, but because he was a little freaked out at what Hidan may be thinking.

"Do they hurt?" Hidan said almost absent-mindedly as he reached a finger out to trace a trail of stitches. Kakuzu let his eyes flutter closed.

"N-no not at all" He answered.

Hidan noticed the one moment of hesitation in his voice. He leaned in and let his tongue wander out slowly and gently let it slide along a few of those rough stitches that lined Kakuzu's body. His suspicions were confirmed when Kakuzu's strong hand came up to reflexively grab a fistful of Hidan's hair; moaning in the process.

"Oh so…this feels good then? That's fuckin' kinky 'Kuzu" Hidan teased as he let the tip of his tongue flick at the stitches a bit more forcefully. Knowing that Kakuzu got off to such a strange thing made Hidan's hardening length twitch within the confinements of his tight pants. Kakuzu always told him that his casual clothes looked too tight and he never figured they would actually pose a problem. Guess there's a first for everything.

Kakuzu continued to groan at the feeling of Hidan's hot breath caressing his now cold torso.

"Hidan-"He let out feral growl as he squirmed underneath the other. His own cock was straining very painfully against his pants. Unlike Hidan who went out and picked up whatever ass he wanted whenever he wanted, Kakuzu never got laid.

Hidan let his eyes wander up to meet with Kakuzu's own blazing green orbs; the intensity almost making him want to look away. "If your voice was always that deep I never would have been able to control myself for this long" Hidan mumbled and smiled as he flicked his tongue out again; never breaking his eye contact.

Kakuzu just groaned. Hidan craved power, dominance and someone who would practically hurt him. No wonder he was flirting with Kakuzu all the time. Maybe he should lay back on the punches to the stomach and the death threats if this whole thing didn't work out. He smiled inwardly at how weird Hidan really was. Since when did he feel anything but annoyance toward him?

"Hidan"

"Mmhmm?" Hidan answered through continuous licks to Kakuzu's strong chest.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan's head up so that they made eye contact again.

"Let's cut this teasing out already"

Hidan shuttered at the power and force in Kakuzu's voice but made no move to stop his actions.

"But don't you like it?" Hidan asked, exaggerating his point by flattening his tongue against an untouched row of stitches and dragging it up agonizingly slow.

Kakuzu let a moan escape from the back of his throat but his grip in Hidan's hair only tightened.

"I'd like your mouth around my cock even better right now" Kakuzu all but commanded as he shoved Hidan's head down a bit.

Hidan blushed slightly at the directness of the comment but hardly hesitated to comply this time. He made a show of slowly undoing the button on Kakuzu's pants and then pulling the zipper down with his teeth. He sunk to his knees; the uneven pavement and gravel digging into him through his jeans.

Kakuzu tried to steady his breathing and control himself as Hidan seemed to be moving as slowly as humanly possible. His eyes closed slowly as he tried to focus on self-control and not squirm around in impatience.

Hidan finally got the zipper undone –smirking at how hard Kakuzu was trying to control himself- and with one swift movement, tugged Kakuzu's pants down so that they fell around his ankles. While his movement was constricted by the pooled piles of fabric, Hidan got on his ankles, pushed Kakuzu so that he was now closer to the wall and shoved him backwards; his back collided with the cold brick.

He was surprised and about to yell at Hidan until the jashinist reached into his pants and finally freed his aching length. He was already dripping with pre-cum and he moaned loudly after not having any action for at least a few months.

Hidan let his thick pink tongue flick out to lick the pulsing vein on the underside of Kakuzu's cock; resting it there and feeling the strong pulse of blood circulating within. He neglected the head as he moved lower to suck one of Kakuzu's balls into his mouth, rolling it around between his lips and switching to the other; spurred on by the controlled grunts and pants spilling from the older man's mouth.

The strong grip returned to Hidan's hair and the sharp pain made him moan, vibrating whatever happened to be in his mouth at the time and causing Kakuzu to groan deeper. More and more pre-cum was spilling from the head of his need as Hidan refused to suck him. He was about to lose control and shove Hidan's mouth down on him when the silver haired man finally began to move upwards with his tongue; dragging a wet and warm trail along the entirety of the bottom side of his length.

Hidan looked up from his kneeling position, his purple eyes glowing under the beams of streetlights and the moon. Saliva moistened his lips and some had ran down his chin. Without breaking eye contact he slowly moved to take Kakuzu into his mouth. He dipped his tongue into the slit, collecting all of the pre-cum that had formed there.

He revelled in finally being able to get a true taste of Kakuzu, he'd been longing for this forever. He wrapped his lips tightly around Kakuzu's manhood, applying suction to the tip and letting his spit seep down to moisten the rest of it.

"F-fuck" Kakuzu breathed as Hidan's mouth constricted around him. He unintentionally shoved Hidan's head down further. His hand kneaded into Hidan's hair, twisting as he tried to control himself once again.

Hidan felt the pressure on his head and he wasn't planning on going this quickly but he had no complaints. As Kakuzu's hand loosened he took more and more of him into his mouth, letting his tongue slide against the bottom and his teeth lightly graze against the top. When Kakuzu hit the back of his throat he swallowed and hummed to bring Kakuzu into his throat and send vibrations up his spine.

"Holy-" Kakuzu's mouth gaped open and as he went to finish his sentence only air came out. White blinded his vision as his eyes rolled back in pleasure just as Hidan's tongue was rolling around his painfully hard length.

Hidan set a steady pace after that, bringing his mouth almost completely up and off Kakuzu until he sucked his way back down and swallowed once before repeating the process. Kakuzu was trying hard to quiet his throaty groans of pleasure but this was just too much.

Just as he was becoming lost in the feelings, the back doors to the club sprang open and two sparsely dressed girls stepped out into the night air. They heard the slurping and moaning coming from only a few meters to the right of the door and turned. They giggled for a moment and stared; Hidan was still on his knees, hands on Kakuzu's hips, flushed cheeks shining in the light as he frantically sucked him off. Kakuzu's head was lulled back against the wall but as he noticed the girls eyes on them he turned his own head to look right at them, his green eyes stabbing through them as he withdrew his hand from Hidan's hair for only a moment before rethreading it and shoving Hidan's head down further; pulling his hair in the process. Hidan moaned loudly around him as a result and Kakuzu just smiled, flipped them off and leaned his head back against the wall. The girls walked away without making another sound.

"Fuck Hidan-if you don't slow down-" Kakuzu warned as he felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach; a feeling he unfortunately hadn't felt in a very long time.

Hidan just hummed in encouragement around him, sucking faster and with more pressure than before. Kakuzu's breathing had sped up to a very fast pace and he had given up all hopes controlling himself. Hidan reached up with one hand while sucking to roll Kakuzu's balls and his other came up to trace a stitch that ran down and stopped just above his cock. Kakuzu couldn't hold on any longer; every touch sent a spark of pure blinding heat up his spine until he finally exploded right into Hidan's mouth.

Hidan was only mildly surprised when he felt Kakuzu's hand dig painfully into his hair and the warm thick seed shoot out to hit the back of his throat. Judging by the huge load Kakuzu must have been holding that in for a really long time.

Hidan swallowed the delicious fluid; it tasted salty with a hint of musk and Kakuzu, a perfect mixture. After he'd sucked the last drops from Kakuzu's length he let it slip out of his mouth with a _pop_ noise as it fell limply from his red swollen lips. He proceeded to lick it clean; not bothering to put on a show because Kakuzu had his head thrown back and eyes closed as he rode out the aftershocks of what Hidan assumed to be a very powerful orgasm.

Hidan stood, stretched a bit and brushed the gravel off of his knees. He was stiff and his jaw was a bit sore but he felt quite pleased with himself. He'd almost forgotten about his own manhood that was now pulsing and aching with arousal.

"Kakuzuuu" Hidan whined as he pressed himself against the older man just as he had earlier that afternoon. His body curved femininely which now looked out of character now that his robe wasn't hiding his masculine form.

Kakuzu slowly opened his eyes, his breathing still rough and inconsistent. Hidan forgot about his problem for a second and let a small chuckle escape.

"You need to get laid more" he laughed and placed his hand on Kakuzu's naked chest, letting his fingers lazily trace a circle around the other mans nipple.

"Kuzu- I really want you to fuck my brains out right now." he said softly; the words sounding strange when used in such an innocent and pouty tone.

"We…need…to get to…my place" Kakuzu panted as he lifted his head from the wall and swatted Hidan's fingers away from his oversensitive chest.

"How far is it from here?" Hidan pouted. He was fine with bending over right here against the wall. He knew Kakuzu was much too classy for that though.

"We could walk but it would take around 35 minutes but by the looks of the flush on your cheeks I'm guessing you don't want to wait that long. We'll call a cab, but we're using your phone and you're paying the fair."

"You cheap bastard…" Hidan mumbled as he pulled his cell phone from his jeans and handed it to Kakuzu who wasted no time dialling the cab number which for some reason he knew off by heart. Hidan tapped his foot impatiently as they waited for the cab to come. Kakuzu had pulled his mask back up but that only accentuated the fact that both men were shirtless and probably smelled of alcohol and sex. Hopefully the fresh night air would make them smell more decent. However nothing hid the fact that if they attempted to walk home at least one person would have tried to pay them for sex. They did indeed look like prostitutes.

* * *

Teehee I know I'd pay them ;D Whoot! Good times back at Kakuzu's sexpad! Hopefully I'll have the next part up in a week or so!

Love you all :D

Please leave me some reviews 3


	4. Frustration

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was only a few minutes before a cab pulled up beside them. Hidan was already tired of waiting and they weren't even there yet.

Kakuzu opened the backseat door and Hidan practically shoved him inside.

"Hidan" he growled cautiously and he looked over his shoulder to send the other a cautioning look as he settled himself into the car. They were in the presence of another person now and he wouldn't be more embarrassed than he already was. He hadn't planned on showing his stitches to the world tonight and he wasn't exactly getting what he wanted. He'd picked his ripped shirt up from the ground and slipped it back on; trying to pull the two flaps Hidan had created closed to cover himself as he instructed the cabby about where to bring them.

Hidan had jumped in after him and slammed the door closed unnecessarily loud. He rolled his eyes as Kakuzu shot him another glare, guess he'd have to do up his seatbelt too.

The ride was slightly awkward. Kakuzu's hormones had calmed slightly with these passing minutes but by the way Hidan was eyeing him and shifting around it seemed the same couldn't be said for him. He felt like eye candy again and he tried to shrink into the car door as much as possible. God the driver must have thought they were hopped up on drugs or alcohol or both.

Still, he couldn't ignore the sultry look that he could see in Hidan's eyes, the way his lips were still swollen and slightly pouty, or the blush that still lingered on his cheeks. He looked utterly…

Fuckable.

As close to the definition as a person could get, he was. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was a little hot in that cab, and it definitely was not just him. No. Definitely not.

He could hear Hidan's foot tapping impatiently against the floor in the back of his mind but he was too focused on staying calm and controlled that he didn't bother to tell him off. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Hidan's voice finally broke the silence.

"Fuckin' finally!"

Kakuzu glanced up at the mirror that hung in the front seat, catching the very displeased look on the cabby's face. Hidan pulled some money out of his wallet and slapped it into the driver's hands before quickly opening the door and jumping out; he'd gotten rid of the seatbelt even before they'd stopped moving.

"Hurry the fuck up Kakuzu!" He called from on the sidewalk.

Kakuzu flashed the driver an apologetic glance before getting out himself and holding his shirt together as he approached the front door, Hidan following right behind.

"If you ever destroy another one of my shirts, I'll strangle you." He growled lowly as he fumbled with his key and managed to get it into the lock. He could feel Hidan rolling his eyes but he brushed it off and turned the knob, opening the door and stepping inside. He immediately, and frustratedly, discarded his shirt onto the couch as he walked in and flicked on the light.

Hidan was no stranger to Kakuzu's place, what after having to spend the night several times because he was too drunk to walk. He went right to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Kakuzu just glanced over at him.

"You're much too comfortable here for my liking Hidan." He grumbled as he sat down on the couch and eyed the other.

Hidan had just downed the glass practically in one gulp and was now walking over to Kakuzu. He'd almost forgotten why they had come to his place and he felt his face heat up again.

Kakuzu cursed the others perfect body as he felt his cock springing back to life in his pants at watching the other approach. When had he ever developed that fluid, almost predatory walk? He found his mind wandering to what other mysterious things Hidan may have hidden up his sleeve; or lack of one, until the other was practically on top of him.

Hidan had walked right up to him and swung one of his legs up and around as he scooted forward and sat so that he was now straddling Kakuzu.

"Oh come on" he started, grabbing Kakuzu's shoulders and leaning down next to his ear.

"You know you_ like_ me" he whispered, a sultry tone in his voice that Kakuzu had never heard before masking the teasing statement. He prevented a groan from escaping and he mentally cursed Hidan as he felt his face heat up even more.

"I don't." Kakuzu's voice was still as firm as ever, but Hidan knew he was lying when he saw the blush on his cheeks.

Hidan smirked against his neck and swung his hips; grinding down on Kakuzu's growing erection. He brought his head back up; looking at Kakuzu's closed eyes, hands still on his shoulders as he ground into him again. He watched as Kakuzu's mouth fell slightly open and his eyes screwed shut even tighter. Hidan grinned; leaning down next to his ear again.

"Fuck Kakuzu-…don't hold it in." He almost growled and he moved to bite down on Kakuzu's neck; grinding his hips almost painfully down once again.

"Nh" he grunted slightly as Hidan ground down against him. The way this was going there was no way he would be able to hold it in even if he wanted.

As Kakuzu's head tilted back to lean against the couch Hidan began to trail a small line of kisses and nips up his neck and along his jaw line. The jet black stitches were rough but it suited Kakuzu, he was a rough guy. Hidan had witnessed his outbursts during fights that got slightly more challenging, he knew Kakuzu wasn't as reserved as he'd like to lead on and if he had to push him into it he would. He would pull out every trick he had to get Kakuzu annoyed with him; to play rough. After all, it wasn't as fun if he didn't get a little beat up.

He moved his lips back along Kakuzu's jaw to his ear and began to nibble on the lobe, occasionally biting down a little harder than normal to elicit small gasps from the other man.

"Kakuzu..." His hand shot down to the buldge in Kakuzu's pants and he squeezed softly, pulling a slightly louder groan from him.

"You're fuckin' hard again already, horny old man" He teased slightly as he massaged Kakuzu through the fabric of his pants.

"Thought you'd have a little more control than that, I thought this might be a bit of a challenge." He licked up the shell of Kakuzu's ear.

"I don't even wanna know what the fuck's running through that shitty perverted mind of yours...you're probably waiting for me to tie you down and fuck you myself." He growled softly, and squeezed the package in his hand just a bit harder.

Kakuzu's brow creased at that. He most certainly did not want Hidan to 'fuck' him. He would not be topped by this annoying bitchy man, he would take his sweet time being the one to tie Hidan down and making him regret ever seeking out other people at slutty clubs. He moaned deeply as Hidan squeezed him again, and realized that he hadn't voiced any of these complaints which was probably only spurring Hidan on even further.

"Come on Kakuzu, I can tell under your bullshit of a hard exterior you're just a whore waiting to be fucked into the ground" and he bit down on his ear quite hard.

What did he say? Had he caught that right? Hidan had called him...a whore? No amount of hormones could override his pride and temper, not to mention Hidan had been annoying him slightly more and more ever since his lips had left his cock earlier. A hand shot up to grab Hidan by the neck and before Hidan knew what had happened he was laying on the floor in front of the couch, Kakuzu's hand pinning him to the wooden panels.

"What the _fuck_ Kakuzu?" His own hands went to grab and pry at the vice grip around his throat. If this kept up he wouldn't be able to breathe. Those threads of Kakuzu's were definitely an unfair advantage.

Kakuzu grinned as Hidan squirmed around on the floor. As much as he would like to believe it, Hidan was no match for his strength. He would have his way and there was nothing the silver haired man could do about it.

Hidan was the whore. Writhing around on the floor, practically naked already, body flushed from arousal and probably some sort of fear by this point. He deserved to suffer a little for the hells he's been putting him through in the past months. Trying to seduce him and then running off to fuck some chick he met at a club. Pathetic.

Without releasing his hand he bent down and unzipped Hidan's pants. He would waste no time playing around with this man. He was attractive yes, and he himself was definitely turned on by him in this moment but he had no desire to spend unnecessary time with him.

Hidan whined deep and sunk his fingernails in Kakuzu's hand. As if that would work. He would be freed when Kakuzu damn right felt he should be let free. Breathing was a privilege he often took for granted. Maybe after this he would be more appreciative and shut his big mouth for awhile.

He released a few threads from his other arm and pulled Hidan up by his feet, slipping his pants along until they were off and then letting his legs drop back to the ground. He could tell he was hard through his boxer-briefs. Hidan probably had a dozen kinks that he didn't want to dabble in, especially if asphyxiation was one of them.

He stared down at Hidan for another moment before deciding to finally release him. He leaned down to straddle him as he gasped for air.

"You..fucking bastard..." he coughed and went to punch Kakuzu in the shoulder; a blow that was quickly blocked and deflected.

"Shut up Hidan." Threads wound around Hidan's wrists and ankles before he had a chance to react; not that he would have gotten far with Kakuzu sitting ontop of him.

With the threads secured in place he moved his hands to undo his own pants as Hidan continued to struggle uselessly underneath of him. He probably didn't intend to turn Kakuzu on even more by squirming helplessly like that, but he was, and Kakuzu was enjoying himself a little too much watching Hidan's frustration.

He sighed contently as he got his pants down and freed his length from the confinements of fabric and continued to ignore Hidan's bitching.

"Kakuzu you fucker! Let me up so I can fucking do something- I-"

Kakuzu glared down at him and bent to silence him with a kiss. His length brushed against the smooth skin of Hidan's stomach as he did so and he groaned. He was going to be inside of this man in mere minutes. He had to make this good, although he would never admit to it, he'd wanted to do this since almost the first day they'd met. Although the fair skinned man was nothing like himself, practically an annoying opposite sent from hell, he was incredibly attractive. He had hormone as well.

Hidan groaned into the kiss and parted his lips to allow Kakuzu to slip his tongue inside. He tasted and smelled just as someone may expect him to at first glance. Earthy and musky with something else that he just couldn't pick out. Although not that pleasant to everyone, Hidan loved it...it was Kakuzu. And he...well he kinda liked him. Sometimes...kinda.

Once Kakuzu pulled back from the kiss he brought a finger to Hidan's lips and 'shhh'ed him as he stood up. The threads however stayed in place and Hidan was forced to watch, only breaking the silence with quiet pants as Kakuzu pulled the rest of his clothing off. He looked intimidating naked and standing over him like that. He was big, and so was _that_. It would hurt...and he was looking forward to it.

Kakuzu spit into his palm none-to gracefully and wrapped his hand around himself, stroking a few times and gasping at the contact; the movement of his arm causing the strings tying Hidan down to move slightly as he was still forced to watch.

He wasn't neglected for long though and soon the strings were unravelling from his limbs and Kakuzu motioned for him to stand.

A silvery eyebrow raised in suspicion as he stood and came closer to Kakuzu's beckoning finger. His eyes wandered along his tanned body; so filled with imperfections that it was...perfect in his eyes.

"Turn-" Kakuzu moved him to face away and to stare at the back of the couch.

"And bend" He commanded as he pushed Hidan's back down.

Hidan braced himself against the couch and looked over his shoulder glaring as Kakuzu kept his hand pressed against his back.

"If you bitch I'll stop" he mumbled and spit on his hand again.

* * *

Cliffhanger...

I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! I promise to come back and finish this fic as well as the other ones that aren't done :)

It's almost summer for me, so expect a lot more fic! And a lot more Hidan x Kakuzu, they are definitely my OTP. My yaoi folder of them is massive XD

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this~ I'll try and finish it asap, and I won't go MIA for like 5 months again! D: I'm so sorry .


End file.
